


Baby’s first words

by finnjonesbaratheon



Series: Space daddy and his green son [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnjonesbaratheon/pseuds/finnjonesbaratheon
Summary: Lol idk wtf this is. It went in an entirely different direction than I originally intended. Sorry it sucks.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Space daddy and his green son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Baby’s first words

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk wtf this is. It went in an entirely different direction than I originally intended. Sorry it sucks.

**Author’s note:** I’ve decided to turn this fic series into something where I just write fanfiction for Baby Yoda fan art that I see and like. So, this fic is based off of [ this ](https://requirings.tumblr.com/post/189927493224/i-love-them-i-love-them-i-love-them) fan art.

“Boo woo, ba ba, woo ba,” the kid gurgled as he chewed on Cara’s hair. Mando had told her that he’d be busy with some errands, so he needed someone to watch the kid while he was distracted. As much as he loved his kid, he knew that the baby would be a huge distraction the whole time through. Despite the fact that Cara didn’t really _do_ the whole baby thing, Mando was a friend and she’d always say yes to a favor for a buddy. Even if that friend had a kid who’d tried to choke her…

But that was water under the bridge. And, besides, the kid hadn’t tried anything like that since. But now he was slowly chewing on her hair; and although she kept pulling the strands out of the kid’s mouth, he kept putting them back in. He wasn’t hungry, that she knew for certain. Din had told her he’d fed the kid enough food to knock out an entire galaxy before he’d left, so this must’ve just been the kid’s way of playing around.

“Yeah, I get that,” Cara replied casually, pretending she knew what the hell the kid was even talking about. She pulled her hair out of the kid’s mouth again, but it was pointless because not two seconds later it was right back in his mouth.

“Woo ba. Woo ba. Ba woo woo,” he continued on, his tiny claws running their hands through Cara’s hair. He was fascinated with the strands, as if he couldn’t understand how something could be so soft and shiny and yet not be edible.

“Mhm, absolutely,” Cara replied again, moving the kid away from her hair and setting him down in the passenger seat of the Razor Crest.

“Woo woo tuck. Woo woo tuck. Wheeeee.” He said, clapping his tiny hands together. “Wheeeeee. Woo woo tuck. Woo woo tuck!” He giggled, seemingly fascinated by his own antics. “Woo woo tuck! Ba ba! Wheeee!” He stomped and giggled and clapped his hands.

Cara didn’t know what he was talking about, but she played along anyway.

“Woo woo tuck, exactly. The woo woo tuck is wheeeeee. You’re right, kid. We definitely need that kind of diplomacy these days.”

The kid looked at Cara with his big eyes for a moment. Then, he broke out in a fit of giggles and began stomping and clapping his hands again.

“Woo woo tuck! Woo woo tuck! Rawr!” The kid brought his arms up as he tried to make a scary face. “Bad! Rawr!”

Cara couldn’t help but chuckle. She might not have been the biggest fan of babies, but she had to admit that this particular baby was cute as hell.

“D-d-d,” the kid’s face was scrunched up with determination as he tried to push out the word he was trying to say. “D-da-da. Da-da. Dada.”

Had… had he just said dada? Wasn’t Mando supposed to be around for stuff like this?

“Dada boom! Dada BOOM!” The kid stomped around in his seat, clapping loudly. “BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Dada boom! Bad… bye.”

Dada boom? Bad bye? Cara looked at the kid carefully, trying to see if she could read his thought process on his face. The thought process of children seemed like they were connected by a gossamer’s thread at times. One thing didn’t always connect with another.

“Why does dada go boom and bad goes bye?” She asked the kid curiously. That question didn’t even make any sense.

“Dada boom, bad bye. Bad bye. Woo woo tuck. Bad rawr! Dada boom. Woo woo tuck.” The kid repeated, utterly unaware of the confusion he was leaving Cara with.

“What does that even mean, kid?” Cara asked, but the kid just looked at her curiously and started giggling his head off.

This went on for a bit until Mando showed up. The kid would babble off something, Cara would wonder what the hell he was talking about (but still find it endearingly cute), then the kid would giggle as if he was in on a personal joke that nobody else knew about. Mando arrived right when his kid was in the middle of one of his giggle fits and stared at the small child curiously before he spoke.

“What’s he laughing about? Did you do something funny?” Din asked. Cara shook her head no.

“He started babbling about something then he started laughing. He’s been at this for awhile.”

“Babbling about what?” Mando asked, squatting down so he was eye level with his son.

“He started saying—”

“Dada!” The kid squealed, making the universal sign for ‘pick me up’ with his arms.

Beneath his helmet, Din smiled. That was the first time he’d ever heard his kid say that.

“...Say that again,” he urged, picking up his kid.

“Dada!” The kid repeated, clapping his hands together. “Wheeeee! Woo woo tuck! Dada boom! Bad rawr! Bad bye!”

“See?” Cara leaned back in her seat. “He’s been doing that this whole time. Do you have any idea what any of that means, Mando?”

“Dada boom! Dada BOOM! BOOM!”

“Dada boom?” Mando asked. “What does that mean, little one?”

The kid only repeated himself in response. He was clearly having the time of his life playing whatever inside joke he was playing.

Mando was quiet for a bit (not that he said much to begin with), going over the kid’s words and trying to crack the baby’s gibberish code. Finally, after he felt like he’d gotten a decent enough handle of what the kid was saying, he softly rubbed the kid’s ears (which earned him a coo in response) then turned to Cara.

“I think he’s trying to say that I… blow people up with my disruptor rifle?” He offered, looking back at his kid.

“Dada BOOM!” The kid said yet again. “Bad rawr! Bad bye! Woo woo tuck!”

“And… uh. I guess the ‘bad rawr’ part means all the bad guys I fight. My bounty.” Din only just realized that, from the kid’s perspective, all of his dad’s bounties were bad guys because of how much force Din used on them. Well, it wasn’t like he was wrong. “So, I’m guessing that ‘bad bye’ means that I make all the bad guys go bye-bye with my rifle. But I don’t know what a ‘woo woo tuck’ is.”

As he spoke, Din came to the realization that his kid was recounting everything he’d witnessed; and in that moment, he became aware of just how much the little one really observed. The kid took everything in and, despite the fact that he couldn’t really speak, processed it all in his own baby way. With this knowledge, Din began to feel guilty. He was exposing his kid to all the violence of bounty hunting.

Being a Mandalorian had never been a source of shame for him before—far from it, in fact. The way of the Mandalorians had always been a source of pride and honor for Din, but he’d never paid any mind to just how violent it really was. He’d chosen The Way and he walked this path without question, but he’d never bothered to view it from a child’s perspective.

That explained why his kid had choked Cara before. He was probably so used to all the violence that, in his little brain, he’d accepted that violence was the answer to everything.

His kid was giggling. He didn’t show any signs of being physically harmed, and he seemed happy enough, but Din still worried.

“Woo woo tuck! Woo woo tuck woo woo tuck!” The kid clapped.

“Wait a minute… is that what you call an emergency vehicle?” Din questioned.

“Woo woo tuck!” The kid continued, clearly unconcerned by whatever his dad was saying.

Whatever internal battles he was feeling, Din chose to temporarily ignore. His kid was happy for the time being, and that was more than enough.


End file.
